1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aquatic devices and, more specifically, to an aquatic exercise flotation mat having a plurality of handles and an extending form whereby the user may perform an abdominal exercise by grasping said handles and lifting one's legs under the device to work their abdominals or in combination swinging the lifted legs side to side to target the obliques and hip flexor region of the lower body. Additionally on at least one end a plurality of appropriately angled Plexiglas® resistance elements present water resistance and provide stability to the device while the user is performing an exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other aquatic devices designed for performing exercises. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 228,671 issued to Palmer on Jun. 8, 1880.
Another patent was issued to Gibson on Feb. 6, 1973 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,921. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,774 was issued to Beasley on Sep. 6, 1988 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 25, 1992 to Peter A. Ciolino as U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,695.
Another patent was issued to 5,106,078 on Apr. 21, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,078. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,314 was issued to Ciolino et al on Sep. 22, 1992. Another was issued to Ciolino on May 7, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,057 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 18, 2005 to Jackson et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,695.
Another patent was issued to Ciolino on Dec. 13, 1990 as PCT. Patent No. WO9014863 Yet another Japanese. Patent No. JP3178676 was issued to Hideaki on Aug. 2, 1991. Another was issued to Bartosch on Nov. 6, 1997 as German Patent No. DE19617720 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 30, 1998 to Cosnefroy as French Patent No. FR2751610